Jet Lag
by Nighthawk88
Summary: "I find that anything but having you here with me is inadequate." -Myka/H.G. -Companion piece to: 'The Artifact in Question' (not necessary to have read that first) -Just a bit of Bering & Wells fluff that I needed to write after... everything that happened.


_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warehouse 13, Ghostbusters or Simple Plan's song 'Jet Lag'._

**_Pairing: _**_Myka/Helena (H.G. Wells)_

_**Author's Notes:** This is a companion piece to my story 'The Artifact in Question'. While it is unnecessary to read that story first, it does give an explanation for Pete's behavior. The title is taken from the song 'Jet Lag', which served as the inspiration for this piece._

* * *

_He shut his eyes tightly, trying in vain to block the sight from his mind. How long had it been this way? He couldn't help wondering. How long had it been broken down, a twisted shadow of it's former glory?_

Helena paused and read over the last few paragraphs. Her brows furrowed and her lips twisted into a slight frown as she furiously crossed out a few words and made the necessary correction. She tapped the pen lightly against her chin as she read over the section once again. She nodded slightly to herself, satisfied with her work. She placed the pen down on the desk carefully, away from her papers, an old habit from when her pens were far more likely to leak than their modern counterparts.

She rose slowly from her chair, stretching out her stiff muscles as she stepped back from the desk. She reached out for the teacup that sat forgotten on the corner of the desk. Her face scrunched up into a look of disgust as she took a sip of the tea that had gone cold some time ago. She didn't understand how Myka or the others could regularly drink their tea cold like this. It was revolting.

Helena brought the wasted cup down to the kitchen and poured it out. She briefly debated making a new cup, but decided against it. The new cup would likely end up forgotten while she finished her writing.

She was just starting up the stairs, when she noticed the figure lying still on the couch in the living room. Helena's eyes lit up, and she smiled. She walked over to the couch, her novel forgotten in favor of the sleeping woman. Helena knelt beside Myka, and her hand reached out with little conscious thought to move the tousled curls that had fallen across Myka's face while she slept.

Myka stirred at the touch. Her eyes opened slowly, and she smiled tiredly when she saw Helena. "Hey, when did you get back?"

Helena grinned wryly. "I've been home for most of the afternoon, darling. How long have you been down here?"

Myka sat up and glanced over at the clock. "A while. I got back a little after eleven."

Helena's smile dimmed guiltily. She must have walked past the room earlier without even noticing Myka. "I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow evening."

Myka shrugged. "I was able to get the book more easily than I had anticipated, so I caught an earlier flight back. I wanted to surprise you, so I didn't mention it earlier." She shifted on the couch to make some room and pulled Helena up to sit beside her.

Helena chuckled as she sat beside her girlfriend. "A pleasant surprise," she agreed. Helena leaned in, closing the little distance that had remained between them. She placed a soft kiss on Myka's lips before pulling back slightly. "Two weeks is far too long to go with only letters and phone calls, dear. Even with the Farnsworths and those video chats, I find that anything but having you here with me is inadequate."

Myka leaned in and kissed away the disgruntled look with a smile. "I know. We need to talk to Artie about staying together - at least on the longer missions. Although, I did enjoy the letters," Myka's lips quirked upwards in a teasing grin, recalling the notes that were now stored safely in her bag. She had read them frequently over the past couple weeks. The written word had been part of their connection from the beginning; it had helped to take the edge off her homesickness - though there was no substitute for Helena.

Helena laughed softly. "Myka, I can write letters to you while you are with me. You don't need to leave for me to make that effort." Myka smiled and ducked her head shyly. It saddened Helena to see that Myka was so unused to someone putting forth the effort to make her feel special. She reached out and gently lifted Myka's chin, not allowing the other woman to hide from her. "I love you."

"And I love you." Myka leaned in and kissed Helena again, slowly this time, relishing the taste and the feel of Helena's mouth against hers. It was only when taking a breath became necessary that Myka pulled away, just long enough to whisper, "I missed you," before Helena slid a hand into her hair and gently pulled her back into another kiss.

The soft sound of Pete humming down the hall was barely worth her notice. It took Myka a few moments longer than it normally would for her to register the theme song he had started to sing the words to.

"Who you gonna call? Ghostbusters!"

Startled, Myka and Helena pulled away from each other as Pete sprayed the purple neutralizer on them - mostly on Helena.

Myka's gaze darted quickly between Pete - his expression, excited and amused, quickly turned to horror - and Helena. Helena seemed momentarily stunned by the sudden interruption, but that was quickly turning to anger. "Pete," Myka said far too calmly, "Get out of here. I'm not holding her back." He turned quickly and ran out of the room; Myka could hear him stumbling down the hall.

Helena stood quickly. Myka didn't try to stop her; she only watched as Helena stormed off after Pete.

"Lattimer! Come back here!"

Myka followed Helena and stopped at the front door to watch. She leaned against the side of the doorway and watched with some amusement as Helena stomped angrily towards the SUV. Before Helena could get close to the vehicle, Claudia had driven off, speeding down the driveway away from the B&B. Helena stood still as she watched the SUV speed away. She was still glaring even after the car had driven out of sight.

"Helena."

Myka wasn't sure if Helena had heard her or not. She couldn't control the smile that was starting at the corner of her mouth. Helena always looked so... elegant. Even when they were running for their lives, the other woman always managed to look so effortlessly put together. Myka wasn't sure if it was a British thing, or maybe a nineteenth century thing. Perhaps, Myka thought, it was just an H.G. Wells thing.

Regardless, that was why Myka found the situation so amusing. Helena was standing in the middle of the driveway, covered in purple goop, glaring off at nothing as the neutralizer dripped down her body. Myka laughed at the sight.

Helena turned and scowled at the sound, and Myka quickly tried to stifle her laughter. Helena stalked towards Myka with a dangerous glint in her eyes. Myka would've thought she was angry if she hadn't noticed the way Helena's posture had shifted from rigid to relaxed.

"Is something amusing, Myka?" The tone was somewhere between threatening and playful - the only reason Myka didn't try to evade the other woman as she advanced. Helena stopped inches away from Myka and grasped her hand, pulling her flush against Helena's body. Helena smirked as she smeared the neutralizer on Myka's body. "Still think it's amusing, darling?"

The laugh died in Myka's throat as she caught Helena's eyes. The intensity of her gaze caused a shiver to run down Myka's spine - one she was sure Helena had noticed if the slight twitch of her mouth was any indication - as she remembered what they had done right before Pete had interrupted their moment with his... antics.

Myka's hands gravitated to Helena's waist as Helena leaned in closer at an agonizingly slow pace, refusing to break eye contact. Myka tightened her grip in an effort not to squirm when Helena stopped just before their lips would have met. She could almost feel the smirk - Helena knew exactly the effect she was having on her.

Myka couldn't stand it any longer. With just the slightest of movements, she pressed her lips to Helena's erasing any space that remained between them. She didn't care that she had given in to their battle of wills so easily; it had been two very long weeks without Helena. She needed this - this feeling of completeness that she only ever truly found with Helena.

Helena was the first to break the kiss for air. She brought her hand up, tracing the lines of Myka's jaw, soothing the soft noise of protest that had escaped from Myka. She shot a look of disgust at the purple coating on her hand, suddenly remembering she was covered in the goop. Slowly, the disgust turned to a smirk. She stepped back abruptly, putting a bit of space between herself and Myka. "I think I need a shower," she commented in an offhanded tone. Helena hid a grin as she brushed past Myka. "Care to join me?"

**End.**


End file.
